You Were Always Mine
by KSchmidtluvr24
Summary: All Logan ever wanted was to find his true love. All he ever wanted was to call someone his. Then one day Logan walks in on a beautiful blonde haired, green eyed boy singing one of his favorite Maroon 5 songs. And Logan's wish came true.


This is my sixth story you guys, and it's just a one shot, so I'm glad to be back writing again after a busy summer and everything. Please enjoy it, I have worked hard on it! J

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or anything affiliated with it!

You Were Always Mine

Logan silently stared at the illuminated face, caused by the glow of the moonlight. That particular face was sleeping. Just like it should be, especially since the hours were just after midnight.

Logan could see the light eyelashes that always seemed to caress those cheek bones with every flutter of the eye. He could see the blonde hair that was still slightly matted from sweat; from... earlier rigorous activities. Logan could only wish to see the emerald green eyes that belonged to his lover. Those eyes could stir some things in Logan that he never imagined.

With just one look from the green eyes, he was a goner. They were so beautiful and breathtaking that Logan could get Lost in them for hours, maybe even forever.

His lovers' chest moved up and down signaling that his heart was still beating. Logan liked to believe that his lovers' heart beats for him and him only.

Logan couldn't help but slowly trace his fingers across his face. He was so beautiful; he often took Logan's breath away without even knowing it. Logan could see the way both men and women looked at Kendall. But, Logan can't do anything about it. He couldn't claim The Kendall Schmidt as his; because technically he wasn't.

In the real world Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson were JUST friends.

And that's all they ever would be.

In this world. Two men weren't meant to love each other. Of course Logan never wanted to fall in love with his best friend. Never. But there were plenty things in his life that Logan never planned. But that's how life is. And if there is one thing to know... it's that Kendall was the best damn thing that ever happened to him.

"I Love you." Logan whispered to the beautiful sleeping form. Kendall only breathed a bit louder but Logan knew that Kendall felt the same. With all of his heart.

Logan always knew that there was something missing in his life. Ever since he was a small child; he knew that someone important was missing. Or maybe it was just the loneliness that got to Logan. Even if Logan could swoon millions of girls with his looks or voice now. There was a time when he wasn't all that cool.

Logan Henderson once started out as dorky. He was always the kid that got picked on because of his wire framed glasses and the braces in his teeth. From 2nd to 5th grade Logan was always the loser. He didn't mind it much. It wasn't that Logan was a nerd it's just that he looked like one. He enjoyed doing the same thing. He liked watching Power Rangers or Batman. He loved sports and playing in the dirt. But No one accepted him. He was the loser of the school.

Yeah Logan had no real friends. He always earned for someone to call his own. Maybe he was lonely enough to say that he felt that someone was missing and that they were special to him.

For the next few years Logan kept to himself. He stayed away from people. He wasn't able to trust them. And that kind of hurt. Logan knew his parents were suspicious about him not having any friends. But their son was never crying, so always thought that Logan was just a bit shy.

Soon enough Presley came along and Logan was practically stuck to her like glue. Since he had her now, Logan didn't feel as alone.

As soon as Logan hit 6th grade; he had a feeling that everything was going to change. He no longer had to wear braces; thanks to contacts. And he no longer had to wear clunky braces.

People started to notice Logan more. Both girls and guys. Guys more in the platonic way, but girls were starting to get more attractive to Logan after each passing week.

Logan was no longer the nerd at the school. He had the looks and the personality that could attract people in. He slowly became more popular during the school year. And Logan was more than fine with that. He had always wanted to fit in.

Even through all the girlfriends and the best friends; Logan still felt like there was something missing in his life. And it kind of drove him crazy trying to figure it out.

Again years passed, but as soon as Logan had turned 15, he thought that he had found the perfect girl.

At that time, just the mention of her name made Logan's heart flutter. But what a coincidence, her name was Kendall Harner. Logan always knew that Kendall was a unisex name, but he always imagined it on guys. But he still fell for her.

During half of his freshman year and half of his sophomore year, she was all that Logan focused on. They seemed to spend every waking moment with each other. Logan always could have sworn that she was the one for him. Kendall was pretty, funny, spontaneous, smart. She was everything. Even Mr. And Mrs. Henderson seemed to notice this. Logan couldn't help but think it was love. It wasn't.

One day during school, Logan was on his way to meet Kendall and walk her to her first period classroom. But as he turned the corner to her locker, what he saw, broke his heart. Kendall's body was being pushed up against the locker and her mouth was being attacked by the star basketball player. She or he never noticed Logan. So as quickly as he could, he fled to the men's bathroom and desperately tried not to cry.

He was heartbroken. But as soon as Logan could he broke up with her, and the bad thing was that Kendall didn't even seemed phased.

Logan was able to finish of his sophomore year before his parents told him that they were moving to California. And Logan couldn't have been happier to get away from Texas and all the bad memories and heart aches. Logan was ready to start a new life. And soon enough him and his family were in their way to California

A few more years passed and that feeling of not being complete grew even stronger in Logan. With every girl he flirted with or kissed or dated, it felt so wrong. Like something was pulling him in a different direction. Logan didn't understand. It seemed like there was an empty space in his heart. It only made Logan flirt with more girls in hope that the emptiness would go away.

Logan had finally turned 18. He was a legal adult now! And it was amazing. Just being able to do whatever he wants without parent permission. And tonight he planned on going to a small party one of his friends, insisted he had to go to. So Logan agreed even though he didn't want to be with a bunch of drunk and high people all night.

The party actually wasn't so bad. It was a small party, but a party none the less. There seemed to only be about 30 people there, and which most of them were already drunk. So Logan just walked around the house for a few minutes before he heard singing.

And as soon as Logan heard the beautiful voice sing, Logan knew he was a goner. The voice was so smooth and it made Logan swoon. Even though Logan knew the voice belonged to a person of the same gender. Which admittedly scared Logan a little.

The voice was able to make Logan follow it into the living room, and right there on the couch stood the boy with the beautiful voice. And with one look Logan knew that the boy, himself was beautiful. His dirty blonde hair was swept across his forehead because it was kind of long. The mystery man's nose was a little large, but Logan would have been lying if he said that it wasn't adorable. Logan even recognized the song. It was his favorite Maroon 5 song of all time. And all of a sudden Logan couldn't help but sing, and soon enough his voice joined with the mystery mans.

It must have startled him to hear another voice singing with him, because he looked up. And brown met green for the first time. Logan couldn't help but stare at the blonde hair, green eyed boy as he sang along, and neither could the green eyes.

Soon enough the song ended and the crowd clapped loudly, for both of the boys. Logan still didn't take his eyes off of the blonde. He was just so... beautiful. He was mesmerized.

"Hey." Even his regular talking voice was beautiful. Oh, how Logan sounded like such a girl right now. "Hey." Was all Logan was able to say.

The blonde smiled. "You have a nice voice."

Logan couldn't help but smile back, the blonde's smile was contagious. "Thanks. So do you."

The blonde stuck out his hand. "I'm Kendall."

Logan immediately grabbed it so he could shake it, and as soon as their hands connected, sparks flew, and the emptiness in Logan seemingly disappeared. "I'm Logan."

And once began a connection.

The two boys talked for the rest of the night until each of their perspective friends came to drag them back home. It was so easy for Logan to get lost in a conversation with this boy.

"Hey, here is my number. Don't lose it." Logan whispered into Kendall's ear before he left. Logan couldn't help but smile at the small blush that formed across Kendall's face.

"Bye Logan. I hope I can see you again soon."

"Bye, goodnight. And me too."

That night as Logan returned home, he couldn't help but think of Kendall and his green eyes. And maybe dream of him a little. Logan never knew that he could fall for a guy, but anything was possible.

The next few months consisted of Kendall and Logan talking regularly. They hung out every chance that they got, they texted each other nonstop. For those two months, Logan had never felt happier in his life. He felt like he was complete. Like Kendall Schmidt was the only one that could ever make his heart feel whole.

The connection that he and Kendall made could never be forgotten. Never.

Then once the two boys found out about Big Time Rush, a boy band and being on a Nickelodeon show, it wasn't exactly wither of their ideas to be on Nickelodeon, but something led them there.

Logan had never been more scared in his life after he had auditioned. There was a super small chance that he would ever get in, he tried to keep his hoped down, but it didn't necessarily work. Kendall had also auditioned too, and it would be a one and a million chance if he got the part too.

"What if we don't get it, Kendall what are we going to do?" Logan asked the blonde.

Kendall looked toward him, and Logan could also see the fear in his eyes. "Then we will find another thing to do together Logan its fine." Logan managed to smile a little bit after Kendall smiled at him.

The two were silent for a few moments. They were currently at Kendall's house, in his room waiting for a call.

Then all of a sudden Logan's phone started to ring, and it only took Logan a second to see the caller ID and know who it was. Kendall gave him an excited look as Logan answered.

"H-hello."

"IS this Logan Henderson?"

"Yes, it is."

"You auditioned for the part Big Time Rush yes?"

"Yes." Logan was starting to get impatient now.

"Well, then congratulations..." And that was all Logan was able to hear before he practically yelled with joy and quickly hugged Kendall.

Kendall's eyes were gleaming, full of pride and something else that Logan couldn't quite put his finger on. "Congratulations, Logie! I'm so happy for you!" Logan just hugged Kendall's larger frame harder. "Thanks for being there Kendall. I couldn't have done it without you."

And for a moment, Logan could have sworn that Kendall had kissed his forehead, but his heart started to thump louder at the thought. His feelings for Kendall slowly started to crash down at that moment. Logan slowly pulled away and stared into Kendall's eyes. Green and brown never left each other, and Logan could feel Kendall's body coming closer to him.

It was at that time when Logan realized how close their lips were together. And how kissable Kendall's looked. "L-Logan." Kendall whispered. And with that sentence Logan surged forward and connected their lips. And the walls both boys had built up, in trying to hide their feelings for one another came crashing down. Their lips moved together in a fiery passion and sparks were definitely flying everywhere.

Logan moved his hands to Kendall's waist and held them there as Kendall threaded his fingers through Logan's raven locks. Things would have been taking further, but eventually Kendall pulled away from the breathtaking kiss.

They stood looking at each other. Their eyes never leaving the other; Kendall's hand in Logan's hair, and Logan with his hands on Kendall's waist.

"L-Logan." Logan barely had enough sense to answer.

"What."

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

Silence filled the air as Kendall thought of his word choosing. "T-The kiss."

Logan stood there looking in the green beautiful eyes that he had longed for ever since he first laid eyes on them. "Yes."

And as soon as the breathtaking smile broke across Kendall's face; Logan mirrored it.

Then before Logan could say anything else, Kendall's lips were once again connected with his. And once again the sparks flew.

"So you like me like I like you?" Kendall asked once again. He had had enough heart breaks in a life time, and he truly cared for Logan; so he had to make sure this wasn't some cruel joke.

Logan could sense Kendall's insecurity. "I promise." He whispered, and once again the gleam came back to Kendall's green eyes.

For the rest of the night; consisted of make out sessions and their limbs tangled together.

Or that was until Kendall's cell phone had started ringing, and he immediately grabbed it. As soon as Logan saw the spark in Kendall's light green eyes, he knew that he had gotten the part also.

~You were Always Mine~

Kendall and Logan's relationship had grown stronger over the months. They had just recently finished shooting the first season of Big Time Rush, which took about 3 months to do all together. And right now they were relaxing at the couch at Carlos' surprisingly clean house.

"We should tell them!" Kendall hissed at the brunette that sat right beside him.

"Why? It will only cause trouble!" Logan argued back.

Kendall rolled his eyes at his secret boyfriend. "Because, they are out friends, and they should know about us! Don't you trust them enough to keep that secret?"

Logan opened his mouth to retort back his un useful argument, but that was when James and Carlos walked back in the living room, the bags of chips and drinks in their arms.

"You guys ready?" James asked as he looked between the two lovers. Logan opened his mouth to say something again, but he was cut off by a death glare from Kendall. James had seen it but he knew better than to ask any questions. He had faintly heard them arguing, but Carlos had stopped him saying it was wrong to be in any one's business.

Kendall gave him a small smile and nodded meekly.

For the rest of the time the four friends watched the new Batman movie that had just released. And admittedly enough, it was hard for Logan to not be touching Kendall in anyway. Every time he and Kendall were alone they were always touching each other; either like an arm slung around a shoulder, or their knees touching. Anything, but now they had to make sure there was enough room for them to not be touching so intimately. And it was killing Logan.

Okay, he knew that Kendall wanted to come out to their friends. James and Carlos were practically like brothers to them, why shouldn't he trust them? And god dammit why couldn't he pay attention to the damn Batman movie? He LOVED Batman! Almost as much as he was sure he loved Kendall.

Logan took one look at the blonde haired boy. Ever since he heard that voice singing at that party all those months ago; he knew that Kendall would always have his heart. Even though they hadn't said the "L" word to each other yet; Logan knew what he felt in his heart, and Kendall was in there.

When he wasn't working or being busy; Kendall took control of his thoughts.

Logan watched Kendall for a few more moments before Kendall turned to look at him; mouthing out a what.

Logan shook his head before mouthing out; "You're beautiful." The blush that spread across Kendall's face was amazing. Kendall was beautiful when he blushed too.

While they were having their moment; James and Carlos were staring at the two with smirks on their face. Yeah, they should let Kendall and Logan come out when they're ready.

~You were Always Mine~

"I can't believe that we have just released our second album!" James said as the party went on around the four best friends.

Right now they were currently celebrating. All of them being 21 and over; they were allowed to drink, and drinking they were. Well except for two people at the party.

Kendall and Logan were currently in one of the rooms that belonged to Scott Fellows. He decided that he wanted to host the intimate party of 200 at his house, for this special occasion.

"The moon is so beautiful." Logan commented as he looked past the curtains into the night sky, above.

Kendall looked up from his phone, only to smile at the sight. Logan has always had a fascination with the moon. He couldn't help but think it was cute.

Before Kendall could chuckle quietly, Logan turned away from the window to look at his lover of two years and said; "Not as beautiful as you though."

Logan relished the slight blush that spread across the face he woke up to every morning.

Kendall didn't say anything so Logan slowly sauntered over to the king sized bed. "Kendall put your phone down and talk to me!" Logan whined. They were at the celebration of their sophomore album and Kendall was on his phone. He wanted to talk to his lover.

Kendall looked back up. "Logie."

And before Kendall couldn't say anymore Logan's mouth was attached to his.

Their mouths were attached for a few more moments before each boy needed to breathe.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Kendall smirked.

Logan smiled before saying. "Our mouths were talking to each other."

Kendall laughed and the air around them became lighter, more romantic. "Not really, but whatever."

Logan smiled and pulled Kendall down so they could lay together. "I would do this any day, instead of partying. I love being with you when people are drunk and passed out."

A chuckle escaped Kendall's mouth. "Me too, I just love being able to spend time with you. It seems like we have been too busy lately with Elevate releasing and everything; between promoting it."

A comfortable Silence fell between the two again. And Logan couldn't just keep his eyes to himself. The moonlight was barely streaming through the window, causing Kendall's already beautiful face to glow. His green eyes seem to light up even more. It was times like these, when they just laid together, listening to the music the boomed from outside; where the party was; that Logan realized he was the luckiest guy on the face of the Earth.

He had an amazing boyfriend, a person who he could finally call is own, and who would love him for the rest of their lives. Even if they were two guys, they still loved each other with all of their hearts and soul.

He had the releasing of Big Time Rush's second album, he had an amazing mom, dad, sister, best friends. They all accepted him and Kendall when they came out together.

All James and Carlos had said was, "about time."

Yeah, Logan had an amazing life. He looked back over at the beauty laying beside him before whispering, "You know, I love you so much."

The smile and the spark that appeared in Kendall's eye, every time Logan said that; made him want to shout it out to the world. But, not everybody would be as accepting as both of their families. Not everybody could accept to gay boys from a band. And in reality that hurt.

Logan hoped one day, when BTR was over, that they could come out together. Yeah, Logan planned on being with Kendall that long, and for infinity.

Their families were friends before they even came out to them, and that was an amazing thing. It was one day at a famous HenderSchmidt barbeque that he and Kendall came out. They even invited James and Carlos along, because after all they needed to know. Or there would be more incidents; where James and Carlos almost walked in on him and Kendall, going at it.

And Logan did not want to have to explain how, him and Kendall ended up naked in a dressing room, on the couch together.

"I love you too, Logan, always and forever." Kendall broke Logan out of his thoughts.

Logan grinned and pulled Kendall in for a soft kiss. He remembered the first time an "I love you" had been said between them. How could he ever forget it? 6 months into their relationship.

Soon enough the kiss turned heated and the boys began moaning and feeling their members harden.

"I have a celebration idea." Logan whispered huskily. Kendall moaned as Logan began to work his tongue down, Kendall's amazing body. "Think of it as a two year anniversary gift; only a little late."

And right there on Scott's guest room bed; Kendall was moaning out Logan's name in ecstasy, as Logan made love to the boy that meant the world to him.

~You were Always Mine~

"That's a wrap."

Those last words sent chills down Logan's spine. He had knew that one day the show would end, but it only seemed like yesterday when Big Time Rush, was shooting the first episode ever. And now their last episode was finished. Four years, that's how long it had been. And at the same time so much had changed, and so little did.

Logan and Kendall were still together. Their love never fading, only growing stronger. James and Carlos were still the same people, but more mature, and with girls. Logan's family hasn't changed much, neither has Kendall's.

Those words were almost shocking to Logan, even though he had been expecting them for some time now. But those words meant, no more Big Time Rush. Yeah they are continuing the band. But what about the show that started everything? And in all truth, it was upsetting, and Logan felt the pain.

He looked up towards his taller boyfriend, who had tears in his eyes. The beautiful green eyes that he loved had fresh tears in them, they were full of pain, but also excitement. And Logan knew that Kendall was ready to get off of Nickelodeon, and so was Logan. Especially since they ruined his song…

Logan gave his lover a small smile while trying to hold back his tears too. And in a second arms engulfed him like a wildfire spreading through the forest.

"I'm so happy, but, so upset at the same time Logan." A hoarse voice whispered.

Logan tightened his hold on the blonde beauty; almost like a vow to never let go, ever. "Everything has changed Kendall, but not us, we will continue BTR, and our dreams."

Kendall nuzzled his head in Logan's gravity defying hair. "What if you are my dream? What if we break up Logan?"

Logan felt noxious, just the thought of him and Kendall being separated, the thought of Kendall loving another person, Kendall laying in someone's arms that wasn't his; kissing someone else' lips. The thought tore Logan apart, and the one word that came to mind was Mine.

Logan quickly cupped Kendall's face and smashed his lips onto Kendall's in a desperate way. Even though they were surrounded by tons of people, Logan didn't care, Kendall was his and he had to make sure of that. No one else would or could see every perfection and scar, and bump, on Kendall's skin. He was so beautiful. Logan always traced the smooth pale skin, every mark, after some late night sex. He had to make sure that no one would see Kendall the way he did. Because Kendall was his and he was Kendall's.

Logan pulled away finally because he was getting to the point where he needed to breathe.

"Kendall." Kendall still refused to meet Logan's eyes. "Kendall!" Logan said a little sharper, finally green eyes turned to meet brown. "Kendall, you are my everything. And you gave been for the past four years, what makes you think that I would ever stop loving you?"

Kendall just shuffled his feet, and casted his eyes downward. "I don't know, just what if we don't have time to see each other after Big Time Rush ends? We both know that I will be working with music, and you will be doing whatever."

Logan sighed. What made Kendall think that him and Logan wouldn't last forever? All Logan knew was that when he looked into the future he saw Kendall, standing right by his side, that's all he ever wanted.

"Kendall." Logan took hold of Kendall's hands. "All I know is that I love you, and when I see the future, I see your smiling face, your beautiful green eyes. I see everything remarkably you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The smile that dawned across Kendall's face was glorious and breathtaking. "That's what I see too Logan." And with that the two kissed passionately before James and Carlos pulled them apart, saying that they needed to say good bye to everybody. They had a party to go to afterwards of course.

Kendall and Logan both walked away, their hands linked together, and their hearts connected.

~You Were Always Mine~

"Logan, can you please shut up!" Kendall's voice rang through Logan's head, for about the billionth time that day. "I just want to enjoy our vacation! We have just finished our fourth tour, and I all I want is some peace and quiet. Not you."

Even at that one statement, Logan could feel the pain burst through his heart. But, maybe a part of him was used to it now. The pain that he tried to ignore every time him and Kendall got in an argument. "Remember the times you used to love spending time with me, not away from me? This cruise was supposed to bring us closer together, because lately all we have been doing is fighting."

And for a brief second when Kendall looked up, Logan could have sworn he saw something like regret flicker across his eyes. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. "I'm sorry, I just want some alone time. We can talk later."

And behind the pain that lay heavy in Logan's heart, he could feel the anger boiling up inside him. "We can talk later." Logan snarled at Kendall. "We can talk later, alright, when you're done being an asshole come and get me. Because frankly, I'm getting tired of the same shit, over and over. I'm actually trying to save our relationship, because for the past few months I have been nothing but the bad guy, in "our relationship."

"Who says I haven't been trying either Logan! And don't you see me trying to save our relationship too! And for your information, Logan, You have been the asshole lately! Do you see me flirting with girls? DO you see me checking out every girls ass that comes into my point of view?! And when you're talking to a girl, you push me away like I'm nothing to you, like I'm all the sluts you flirt with!"

Logan rolled his eyes, before continuing "I don't do any of that stuff! It's not like I get extremely jealous when I see you talking to some skanky blonde! NO Kendall, it's you that is destroying our relationship with your jealous, possessiveness, craziness, and your attitude! Kendall! We have been fighting like this for the past three months! We can hardly speak to each other with us almost slitting the other person's throat! And I am sick of it. It seems like everything is my fault lately."

The room was silent between the two boys. The air tense and unstable between them.

Logan was the one to break the silence. "Maybe… maybe, it's just better if we broke up."

The look of shock and heartbreak that dawned across Kendall's face, made Logan want to cry.

"w-what?"

Logan didn't answer his boyfriend, ex boyfriend. He just turned his head away and looked at the sun that was fading into darkness, across the blue ocean.

"Please, Logan, don't do this, you can't mean it." Kendall's voice was thick with emotion and Logan could tell he was trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Logan hissed, "you practically ignore me now, and it leads me to believe that you don't love me anymore! And, and, just never mind, it's over. There is nothing we can do to fix our broken relationship, and it's all your fault."

Kendall abruptly stood and grabbed Logan's arms in almost a pleading way. "Please! Don't end it! Not like this! We can work it out, Logan. Just don't leave me, I need you!" And right now Kendall was letting his dam crumble into pieces and he was crying.

Logan just whispered, "Where were you the other times I needed you?" Every word that he spoke broke his heart. And with that he left their shared room on the cruise; heading for the bar.

And has soon as Logan stepped out the door, he realized that he had just made the worst decision of his life. Losing Kendall was something that Logan could never understand, and now he wished he didn't say those words.

Him and Kendall were always close, even when they were just friends, they were closer than anybody had ever seen. And when they started dating, they fell into the role of boyfriends well.

And now since one little problem came into their relationship, all they have done is fight. Yeah, they have had little arguments before; about Kendall's messiness and Logan's flirting, but not once did they break up, in their four years of being together.

And the pain that welled up inside Logan was enormous. What did he just do?

All throughout his life, all he ever wanted was somebody to love him, for himself. And has each year passed, his hope slowly diminished. But once he turned 19 and he met Kendall, he knew that the blonde haired, green eyes boy would be forever engraved into Logan's heart.

Logan had hoped that one day they would come out together, and say that they were in love, but they can't do that now. They are still a part of a boy band, even though it wasn't Nickelodeon, they still had to keep up their image.

It made Logan pissed that it was wrong for him and Kendall to love each other. All he wanted to do was marry the boy, all he wanted to do was be happy. It's all because he fell in love with a man.

But, this man was beautiful. Not just on the outside, but the inside too. Kendall was caring and sweet to their fans, he wrote amazing songs like Cover Girl, and Crazy For You. Kendall actually cared. And it only made Logan love Kendall even more. Kendall was perfect, and Logan was just, nothing compared to Kendall. He wasn't perfect. And now that the mistake he just made, by breaking up with Kendall, proved it.

Oh god, what had he done. All the romantic nights they shared, all the laughter, smiled, hugs, kisses, jokes, passionate nights. They were all gone, and it was all Logan's fault. He had to get Kendall back. He would be damned if he lost the boy that was supposed to be his forever.

Logan loved Kendall more than life itself, he would give up everything for him. Kendall was his and no one else's.

He had to get Kendall back.

~You were Always Mine~

The room was dark, but the moonlight was shining through the curtains. It allowed Logan to be able to see a dark, quivering lump laying on the king sized bed. The soft cries indicated that Kendall was still awake, and heartbroken.

Logan quietly closed the door behind him and locked it. "Kendall." He whispered quietly, and Logan could swear he could feel Kendall tense up.

It had been two hours ever since they had fought, Logan had to calm his nerves a little, so he drank a little bit. But, he wasn't drunk.

"Kendall." Logan whispered softly once again. Logan reached the bed and sat down on the edge away from Kendall.

"W-what?" A hoarse voice whispered.

"Baby."

"Remember that we b-broke up, go sleep in J-James' room." Kendall's voice quivered.

Logan sucked in a deep breath. He would go to the ends of the world for Kendall, he was his everything. "No, we didn't break up."

Logan could see Kendall peek out from under the covers. He could see the usually bright green eyes, were glistening with tears.

Logan took this as the chance to scoot closer to Kendall. "We aren't breaking up and nor are we ever. It was a stupid mistake Kendall. I didn't mean to, and I'm just s-scared of l-l-losing you, b-because you are my e-everything. And I l-love y-y-you" By this point Logan was full on sobbing.

Kendall immediately wiped his own tears away before he engulfed Logan in a loving hug.

For the next half an hour, the two comforted each other, tears were spent, but broken hearts were getting healed.

Soon they kissed and it turned heated and desperate. The boys hadn't had a romantic night in a long time, they both needed this.

Kendall was panting and moaning beneath Logan. "Logan, I- I need you in me, please, make love to me."

Logan was quiet for a moment, "I will always love you Kendall, even though we may fight you will always have my heart. You will always be mine. You are mine."

Tears filled Kendall's eyes again, but this time it was tears of joy. "I love you too, forever and always."

And with those words, Logan quickly prepared Kendall, and entered him slowly. And when Kendall gasped out those two words I'm ready, Logan made love to this amazing boy. He made sure to keep it all about love, his thrust were slow and soft, and it made Kendall's head spin.

And at the end of it, Kendall and Logan whispered their I love you's to each other.

Neither of them slept that night, they just laid there cuddling.

"You know Kendall, you will always be mine. And I can't believe that I'm yours too. One day, Kendall, we will get married, and we will show our love to the world."

Kendall smiled softly, Before kissing the soft skin along Logan's shoulders and neck. " You were always mine, Logan."

Logan smiled and held onto the boy he loved more than anything, tighter than before.

Yes, you were always mine, Kendall, and you always will be.

THE END

Ta da!

This has been my first story ever since I finished Hall of Fame. And I don't know for sure If I'm going to create a whole new multi chapter, or do some one shots.

But, anyways, I don't usually have Logan as a top, I prefer Kendall, but for this story I thought it would be more appropriate for Logan to be the top, instead of Kendall. So most likely my other stories will have Kendall topping, and that's why I didn't want to make a whole sex scene.

But, I'm happy I posted this, so please tell me how I did, with a review, or a DM, anything. I need to get my writing skills up to speed.

So thanks Kogan lovers! 3


End file.
